


Game Master

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna play?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Master

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "advanced player"

Charles rolled to a stop in the open doorway, smiling when none of the room’s occupants noticed him. There were six of them gathered around the table, three younger kids on the floor, two older ones on the loveseat, and Erik presiding over them from an armchair.

“All right,” Erik said, peering over his reading glasses at a page in his hand. “You take three damage and the beast is defeated.”

“Yes,” said one of the kids, and moved a figurine on the table. “Oh, hey, Professor! We’re playing D&D. Wanna play?”

Charles smiled at Erik. “I would love to.”

THE END


End file.
